Rasmanl
|gender = Male |hair = Red |eyes = Green |powers = |artifacts = |rank = Prince King Many sources claimed that Ramsnal held the legendary title of King of Atmora after his father Thulboth was either killed or murdered during the ongoing civil war. Jarl Harbinger |affiliation = Five Hundred Companions Ysgramor Dynasty Whiterun Hold |family = Thulboth (father) Hjodrohild (mother) Ysgramor (adopted father) Kadryld (sister) Ryhrliil (son) Freydis (descendant) |spouse = |children = |appears_games = Skyrim, Online, Invasion |appears_other = |original = Rasmanl }} Rasmanl the Red, also called Rasman,Rise and Fall of Rasmanl or Rysmek Steel-Plated,Hades's Madness the Red-Haired, and Slayer of Novulvenkaal,Legendary Battles of Rasmanl was an Atmoran warrior who was legendary King of Atmora, who later become Harbinger of the Companions and become the first Jarl of Whiterun Hold, and precursor of the Daedric Prince Hades. He is one of the most legendary heroes of Men, along with his adopted father, Ysgramor. Ysgramor, along with his two sons, Yngol, Ylgar and Rasmanl left their homeland and sailed to land of Tamriel die tp the presence of a civil war. He crafted his two-handed weapon called Vahzahtuz. After being defeated by the elves, Rasmanl, Ysgramor and his two sons returned to Atmora to make Rasmanl the King of Atmora. He soon recovered and become as Ysgramor's Lieutenant called the Five Hundred Companions and return to Tamriel, a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 He is also during his involvement with the Snow Elf's royal family of Forgotten Vale, which they escaped and tried to kidnapped or killed Melgreah, who later become the last Snow Elf. Rasmanl becomes and inherited the Jarl's throne in Whiterun, becoming the first ruler of all Whiterun Hold at young years of nineteen. His legendary battles with Novulvenkaal during the Dragon War, which he killed Novulvenkaal at Skuldafn. He ruled for fifty-eight years from possibility of ninety-six years old. He was succeeded by his son, Ryhrliil. Sometimes before the beginning of the First Era, necromancers broke in his burial tomb and become the Daedric Prince Hades. By game *Rasmanl (Skyrim) *Rasmanl (Online) *Rasmanl (Invasion) Appearance and personality Many Atmorans even Ysgramor recall the Rasmanl's personality have been was brave, sexy, honest and shy person and was shy by meeting new people when he was young. At very young age he learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. Throughout his life, Rasmanl's appearance that he haven't have no beard, average muscles type body and he was telled by his crew men before he was becoming Jarl, he keep wearing his plate armor since he was sixteen up to his death, which lead to his grow out of it. Biography Early life and pre-return events Rasmanl was youngest son of the Atmoran royal family, his father Thulboth was King of Atmora, with his wife Hjodrohild. Before being adopted, he was teach how to fight, hunt and ride a horse. His date of birth was born way before the civil war in Atmora, which sometime around the late Merethic Era. Rasmanl had sister, named Kadryld. His childhood was both good and bad when the civil war broke out in Atmora. The young Rasmanl was about sixteen and was received an full suit of Steel Plate Armor and loves two-handed weapons. His sister Kadryld crafted his enchanting Honed Ancient Nord Battle Axe, called "Vahzahtuz". Rasmanl than learn after his parents died during the civil war, he than fled with his gear and end south where he met Ysgramor. He joined alongside Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, arrived at Hsaarik Head, located on the Broken Cape.Frontier, Conquest Ysgramor sought no violence; he was a peaceful settler, and wanted to explore new lands. The newfound continent of Tamriel was named Mereth by the Atmorans, after the strange inhabitants who called themselves "Mer".Songs of the Return, Vol 2 Remaniil's appearance was he had no beard or anything, but do have long blonde hair just like his adopted father, which Ysgramor adopting Rasmanl. Many Atmoran settlers followed Ysgramor's example, and came to Mereth to escape the civil war. Soon, the human population of Tamriel was large enough that they began to build cities, and thus Saarthal was made. However, due to the huge population boom of humans, the Mer felt endangered and decided to raid human settlements in order to decrease their population. Almost all of the men were slain in a single night; only Ysgramor and his sons are known to have escaped. They took the last longboat and sailed back to Atmora. This night later became known as the Night of Tears.Night of Tears (Book)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Along with other settlers, Rasmanl and his adopted family were inhabitants of city of Saarthal and were there during the elven raid, the Night of Tears. Rasmanl was severely wounded after being stabbed in stomach and shot with an arrow, being dragged by his brother Ylgar; Rasmanl, along with his brothers Yngol and Ylgar and his father fled back to Atmora. They are said to be the only survivors. They are said to be the only survivors. The Return and the Forgotten Vale They return to Atmora which once they are back from Skyrim, the civil war was ended. Just enough time that Hicheth was slowly become recovered. Just like his older brother Ylgar, Rasmanl was renowned in Atmora as a warrior possessing an unwavering spirit that drove his singular prowess to overwhelming feats in war. Rasmanl finally recovered and sought to avenge to his fallen brothers and sisters and joined the Five Hundred Companions, led by his father. Remanill joined with his father Ysgramor. Thus began a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 On the day known as the Day of Final Passage, Hicheth along with his father, Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions set sail for Mereth from the massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk. Ysgramor himself commanded a longboat by the name of Ylgermet.Songs of the Return, Vol 19 However, during their voyage to Hsaarik, the fleet was hit by the Storm of Separation. Both of his sons were separated from the rest of the fleet, and only the youngest, Ylgar, sailed out of it alive. It is said that Ysgramor was enraged by this. He went out in the storm alone to seek Yngol, but failed. By the time Ysgramor found the shipwreck of Harakk, Yngol and his crew were already slain by the sea-ghosts. Ysgramor is said to have hunted and burned them in their honor afterwards. Ysgramor buried his son by the Atmoran traditions and dug him a barrow. The barrow became known by the name of Yngol Barrow, and played a role in further events. After the Five Hundred had reached Hsaarik Head, they sought to reclaim Saarthal from elvenkind. Many of their shield-brothers fell, but the army kept the name in honor of the fallen warriors. After reclaiming Saarthal, the Circle of Captains was assembled, where it was decided that every captain and his crew should make their own paths and separate.Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Thus began the great expansion of Men on Tamriel and genocidal slaughter of elves. Five Hundred were known to have spread from mountainous Skyrim to far southern marshes of Black Marsh and even to the isle of Solstheim.Fall of the Snow Prince He is also during his involvement with the Snow Elf's royal family of Forgotten Vale, which the King and Queen of the Forgotten Vale, Latvus and Aithzhina respectfully, as well as their only daughter Melgreah, escaped, and Resmanl tried to kidnapped or killed Melgreah who later become the last Snow Elf. There's no record rather Rasmanl killed Melgreah's parents or not. Jarl of the Whiterun Hold .]] Before his father fought elves in the area later named Eastmarch, Rasmanl was about mer nineteen or twenty years old, was let go by his father's farewell and hope of his future ahead. Only to be welcomed and part of the crew of Jorrvaskr, commanded by Jeek of the River. Jeek, Rasmanl and crew went south to the area that is now known as Whiterun Hold. They settled there, making Vust to be among the first people who lived in Whiterun. Rasmanl, which working hard on rebuilding Whiterun and the crew and his father named him, Jarl of Whiterun Hold and becoming the first recording known Jarl in Whiterun Hold. Many of the Companions had spread out throughout Skyrim, moving westward into the modern-day West Skyrim. He looked over and saw and rocky hill with a large bird monument and a searing fire under its wings. This monument would be named the Skyforge. And so, the Jorrvaskr crew began constructing their stronghold Jorrvaskr, and as time went on, they built a new city, circling on the running of the White River. Thus, the city of Whiterun was born.Songs of the Return, Vol 7Great Harbingers of the Companions After becoming crowned Jarl, he and himself that created an Helm of Whiterun, that it meant wore in coronation and wear in combat for his successors. As Jarl of Whiterun Hold, Rasmanl than hold policities and becoming the home of the now known as The Companions. After becoming Jarl, Remaniil than traveled and reunited his father and brother to build a another city. The city was built by elven captives in Atmoran fashion. It was made as an impenetrable fortress. Ysgramor commanded that a great bridge to be built over the White River, so no elf could attempt to sneak over and avenge his kin. A great palace was built that served as a seat of kings for many generations after Ysgramor himself. It is said that deep under Windhelm, a huge crypt was built to be worthy for legendary Ysgramor himself. Some time later Ysgramor and his companions went to war with the giants. In the end, their most challenging enemy was Sinmur, a giant who had already killed some of the companions such as Hakra, with Rasmanl (aged about twenty six or twenty seven) wounded. After going to his barrow, Ysgramor destroyed the giant's club with Wuuthrad and killed the giant.Songs of the Return, Vol 27 After returning to Whiterun, Rasmanl though to becoming the palace, now known as Dragonsreach was almost completed and a smaller building up. Remaniil than married to unknown woman and give birth to his only son, Ryhrliil. It was constructed in the ornate wooden style of the great Nord longhouses of ancient days. Visually and politically, it is very much the focal point of the entire city itself and perhaps even Skyrim as a whole. As is true of the keeps in other cities, Dragonsreach serves many important functions. The main of the palace was the Great Hall, which is the main chamber of the keep and is where the Jarl holds court on his throne beyond the long tables and central fire pit. In the Jarl's Quarters, Rasmanl was becoming very ill, due of the flu and illness. But quickly recovered. Rasmanl still resumed his duties as Harbinger after when devasting news of his father death. The death of Ysgramor ended the period of the Return. Most of the Five Hundred settled. It is them, whom the most modern Tamrielic human races had evolved from.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora Peace was restored as the remaining Snow elves are becoming now known as the Falmer which they hid into the Drewmer ruins. Battles with Novulvenkaal There's accounts that Jarl Rasmanl made various battles with Novulvenkaal during the Dragon War. According to Legendary Battles of Rasmanl, is that both Rasmanl and Novulvenkaal made first contest which took place at north of Whiterun, which their first encounter is described as 'two titans fought and with many wounds upon each other' and more then an shouting match. There's also met multiple time, which many of these battles were also when Novulvenkaal mostly escaped from Rasmanl's axe. Both Rasmanl and Novulvenkaal then met at the Throat of the World, which is famous battle and event called the Two Snow-Throat Summit, which it according that it may be the last best battle between the two, which end in no contest, but coast the Word Wall from the damage from Novulvenkaal himself. As the war between the Nords and Dragons coming to an near end which when the summit when Felldir the Old used an Elder Scroll to banish Alduin, creating a Dragon Break. Both Novulvenkaal accepted Rasmanl's duel, which took place at the mountains near at Skuldafn, which the battle of the duel was accordant of one of the best duels of mankind. Finally Rasmanl have the advantage to overpowered Novulvenkaal, but which wounds caused by Novulvenkaal. Ramsnal managed to kill Novulvenkaal. Road to descend into Madness Rasmanl had encountered with the Fallen God, Verath in the Underworld. Death and burial Rasmanl died due the illness, and possibility poisoned by the Snow Elves. According to the Rise and Fall of Rasmanl, his death was revealed to be in 1E 24. His death age was between the ages of sixty-five to ninety-six years old. He was succeeded by his son, Ryhrliil. His than ruled for fifty-eight years until his death, which he out-lived Rasmanl more than forty or more years. The funeral was taken place and surviving members of Rasmanl's crewmembers meet and their final goodbyes to first ruler of Whiterun. His son the new crowned Ryhrliil said his final words to his father. Rasmanl than buried northwest from Whiterun. Despite the crypt that had been already built for him in Whiterun, Rasmanl choose to be buried between or close the city of Whiterun's palace, looking in the direction of his birthplace, Atmora.Songs of the Return, Vol 19 The Rasmanl's Tomb was located north-west of Winterun. Legacy Rasmanl was and is founder and first Jarl of Whiterun, thus making him the member of famously dynasty from Ysgramor after being adopted after Rasmanl's parents died. The mainline of Rasmanl was last until the First Era when Rasmanl's great-great grandson Harald become first High King of Skyrim. While Rasmanl's great-great-granddaughter, Breydir become the next Harbinger of the Companions, making the first female who hold the title of Harbinger in the warning years of the Fourth Era. Due to the actions of Ysgramor, the race of Snow Elves were banished underground, only to emerge only thousands of years later as beastfolk known as Falmer. Some believe that the Falmer still hold a grudge against humanity and the day will come when they will attempt to reconquer land that once belonged to them.The Falmer: A Study Before the beginning of the First Era, necromancers broke in to the tomb of Rasmanl and companions who rise by their graves to protected Rasmanl; but failed. Rasmanl's drugar become to rise and tried to stop the necromancers but defeated, but his ghost appears and confronted them, he than kill half of necromancers but again defeated. The remaining necromancers summoned the Daedra and the Rasmanl's remains was transformed into Daedric Prince Hades, Prince of the UnDead. During he Second Era, Rasmanl saw the start of Septim Empire, Hades created his own plane of oblivion and was start completed, he than start to become ruler of the all Undead; and start rival with Boethiah and Molag Bal, even though the two Daedric Princes who at rival with each other, started to made a alliance to destroy and defeated Hadesback to his plane of oblivion. During the Fourth Era, The Ghost of Rasmanl appeared into Emperor Reman Septim to help, which the Imperial army defeated UnDead army. In 4E 192, Dragonborn-General Marcella Septim who was during the crusade against the Thalmor, but with Rasmanl's appears infront of the Dragonborn, bugging the help that his body becomes Hadessince his death, she agreed and travel to Hades' plane of oblivion, the Underworld to deal with Hades. Both Rasmanl and Narcella Septim defeated Hades. Conflicting reports There are still conflicting reports about Rasmanl's life due to many aspects of his life and reign being rewritten, and this is why there is such confusion over his origins. *His birth year is left as a matter of debate. *Rasmanl's soul becomes free and escaped before necromancers turned his remains into Hades. *Even his father's death, Rasmanl could have been King of Atmora, and continued the civil war after his parents' deaths. **But many believes that Rasmanl is still the Atorman king who titled as Prince when he escaped to join with Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions, which multiple sources that listed Rasmanl, "King of Atroma". *According to book Undertaker of Guardian and Tombs, it claims that Rasmanl is an half-breed with both Nordic-Breton heritage, but he is born with Atmoran bloodline. Bloodline As member of the Ysgramor's family. Rasmanl had only one son, Ryhrliil who was becoming Rasmanl's successor as Jarl of Whiterun and thus never settled in Mereth to have a family of his own. His brother Yngol, was killed by Sea-Ghosts in the Storm of Separation and thus never settled in Mereth to have a family of his own. His other brother, Ylgar, did survive the Nordic-Falmer War and had descendants of his own. It is said that all Nordic Kings are descended from Ysgramor as well.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Gallery Rasmanl with Helmet.png|Rasmanl with his helmet. Notes Trivia *Rasmanl was going to become King after his parents death in civil war in Atmora, but refused and still use the title of Prince. *The name of Rasmanl was striking resemblance to historical Viking chieftain duke Richard Toris or . In game, he was resemblance of historical Reman Cyrodiil, Dragonborn and first Emperor of the Second Empire in Cyrodiil. The pronunciation was Re-man-iil not Reman-iil. Appearances * ** * * ** * * Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Fall of the Snow Prince''